God Among Vikings
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Story summary written inside. Please feel free to read and enjoy this story. Inspired by HaretaSora's story GoD Among Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was reading a similar story to this one called GoD Among Shinobi written by HaretaSora. It's a Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover where he becomes the God of Destruction for Universe 11. It's a great story, you should check it out and leave a review. Anyway, mine is a bit different from his, aside from just the story category. There's a brief summary after this note, so I hope you guys enjoy the story anyway. It probably won't be updated often, but I'll try and make sure the chapters are nice and long, at least.**_

 _ **Summary: Things go horribly wrong when Hiccup tries to befriend the Nightmare in the arena. In the process of trying to save Hiccup, not only does Toothless end up dying, but so do the other dragons in the ring. In the midst of the bloodshed, a strange talking cat shows up and starts mocking Hiccup for standing up for the dragons. After a bit of this, he threatens to destroy Hiccup and everyone he loves. What follows after, will shake the universe to its very core.**_

 _ ***Note: Takes place after the tournament between Universes 6 and 7.***_

* * *

"Hakai!" = Normal Speech

 _'Hakai!' = Thoughts_

 **"Hakai!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"As you command, so it shall be!" = Eternal Dragon Speaking**

* * *

 ** _A Young Viking And His Unyielding Sorrow!_**

* * *

Hiccup took a deep breath and steeled his resolve as he stepped into the Dragon Training Ring. The entire village had shown up to bare witness to him killing the Monstrous Nightmare and becoming one of them. A fully fledged Viking. But Hiccup had other plans. First things first, he had to make his preparations look convincing.

He put on the helmet his father, Stoick the Vast Haddock, had made for him a couple of nights ago. Then, he made his way over to the rack that held all of the weapons. He chose a simple wooden shield and pulled a dagger off the weapon rack.

Stoick hummed as he sat on the Chief's throne, watching the event with the village elder, Gothi, and his best friend, Gobber the Belch. A dagger wasn't exactly the typical weapon of choice for a Viking if they were looking to kill a dragon as strong as the Monstrous Nightmare. It'd just bounce off of the creature's tough hide.

"I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said to Gobber.

Once Hiccup was sufficiently prepared, he stepped into the center of the ring and took a deep breath to calm his already frazzled nerves.

"I'm ready." he said.

Someone yelled to open the gate to the cell holding the Monstrous Nightmare. As the gate was slowly unlocked, everyone watched with bated breath as they eagerly awaited the slaughter of one of nature's greatest beasts.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The gates slammed open as a dragon, the likes of which would cause any sane person to soil themselves in fear, burst out from the cell, roaring in anger!

The Monstrous Nightmare is rather aptly named. Only the greatest of Vikings go after those beasts. At sixty one feet from nose to tail and with a wingspan of sixty eight feet, this dragon is not one to be trifled with. Monstrous Nightmares come in many different colors such as purple, blue, scarlet, or green and possesses a long, snake-like neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of Pterosaurs, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings. It can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Their horns might be used as a visual display and in defense, but the swept back position of the horns means it is unlikely to use them in combat. It's striped skin patterns seem to mimic that of a tiger's.

The Nightmare crawled all over the cage of the arena, lighting it's body ablaze with its own abilities of self-combustion. Quite frankly, many of the Vikings were beginning to have second thoughts about Hiccup surviving this particular encounter with a dragon.

But as the dragon slowly crawled down onto the ground and put out the fire covering its body, it heard how Hiccup whispered soft and comforting words to it. How he tried to make himself look as non threatening as possible.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Hiccup said to the Nightmare.

Stoick looked on in confusion. Why wasn't Hiccup attempting to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. With how light that dagger is, he'd easily be able to throw it down the dragon's throat and make the beast choke on its own blood.

"What's he doing?" Stoick asked, more to himself than the other Vikings.

But Gobber shrugged in response anyway. And many other Vikings were beginning to mutter their own questions and words of outrage at Hiccup's lack of action.

"Easy. Easy." Hiccup whispered, putting down his dagger and shield.

He held his hands up, showing the Nightmare that he was unarmed. The dragon approached Hiccup, caution still in his wary eyes as he gazed upward at Hiccup's helmet. The young lad seemed to understand what the dragon was looking at and removed his helmet before saying the five words that would change the course of history for Berk and all of its surrounding lands.

"I'm not one of them."

With that, he dropped his helmet and caused everyone to either gasp or start murmuring about how crazy this was. Finally, the Nightmare relaxed and his pupils rounded out more, showing that he meant no harm to Hiccup. But with his own son going against the viking way, Stoick stood up in his chair and attempted to get everything settled his way.

"Stop the fight!" he demanded.

"No! You people need to see this!" Hiccup denied.

Hiccup extended a hand out towards the Nightmare, which focused its attention on the hand and slowly moved towards the boy.

"They're not what we think they are!" Hiccup announced.

His hand got closer and closer …

"We don't have to kill them!" he added.

The surprised and startled Vikings looked to their chief for guidance, who rose up and roared loudly.

 **"I said, stop the fight!"**

He brought his hammer down hard, bending the bar which it hit. The metallic clang did its job, though. It startled the Nightmare enough to send it back into its aggressive, defensive state again. Just centimetres from having contact with Hiccup, it instead tried to snap his arm of as the pupils turned back to slits. The Vikings shout as it opened its mouth, this time firing another stream of fire chasing after Hiccup, the boy yelling as he ran away from the inferno.

Back in the Cove, a lying down Toothless perks up as this all happens, hearing and sensing Hiccup's distress and danger.

The Nightmare continued to chase Hiccup around the ring as he stumbled over, arms flailing about as he runs with all he can. Nearly all the Vikings can only stand and watch. Stoick, however, decided to take matters into his own hands, pushing his way through the crowds.

"Out of my way!"

Astrid, still inside the tunnel, ran to the gate and pushed her head through, screaming for the boy trapped inside.

 **"Hiccup!"** she screamed.

She ran in the tunnel and grabbed one of the single sided axes off the wall, using it as a wedge to lift the gate up just enough for her to push herself underneath and into the arena.

Back in the Cove, Toothless is frantically trying to claw and scale his way up the rocky ledges encasing him. Pieces of rock chip off the stone as he leaps up higher and higher, roaring desperately to get out and go to Hiccup. One paw reaches the top of the Cove, the claws digging into the dirt and grass above.

In the arena, Hiccup is still outrunning the Nightmare, ducking under another stream of dragonfire as he ran to the weapons board. He picked up a shield and tried to hold it above him, but the Nightmare barrelled through the board and shattered the shield as it charged down Hiccup.

Running through the forest, Toothless is roaring in order to spur on further, leaping off a fallen trunk and flapping his wings in order to get to his rider quicker. As he lands and runs again, sheer determination and anger has consumed his expression as he speeds through the wilderness.

Stoick has made it to the outer gate of the arena, wrenching it open with pure strength. The Nightmare still chases Hiccup around, but it seems to be catching up. Astrid can only stand inside and watch.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried in worry.

She looks to the destroyed weapons board and rushes over to it, kicking up a hammer and catching it mid-spin. Using her momentum, she hurled the weapon at the Nightmare, the blunt object striking the Nightmare hard and bringing it to the ground momentarily. It allowed Hiccup to escape from the Nightmare, but now its targets were set on Astrid. Fear took hold as she sprinted away from the dragon, slipping just less than it was. Stoick got to the gate and wrenched it open, motioning for the teens to come to him.

"This way!"

Astrid slid as the Nightmare overshot with its next flame breath, Hiccup yelling as it fired. Both teens began to run towards the chief. Astrid made it first, Stoick taking her and putting her beside him. Holding out a hand for Hiccup, he came agonizingly close before the Nightmare sent an inferno after Hiccup, missing the boy but hitting the left side of the gate.

Stoick brought his body in front of Astrid's to protect her from any of the blast, but all Hiccup could do was turn and run the other way, taking the Nightmare away from them. He tripped over as the Nightmare leapt off the wall after him, curling up and avoiding the large claws that pinned him down underneath the dragon. It lowered its head, ready to finish Hiccup off.

Gobber watched on in shock, but was brought around as the ear-whistling of the most legendary dragon known to Vikings grew louder and louder, coming from behind. The Vikings try to turn around as Toothless leaps high off a flight of steps, shooting a plasma blast right onto the meat bars and blasting his way into the arena. The impact on the arena threw those nearby out of the way as Toothless dove in, the insides shrouded in smoke. The ones thrown back clamour to the arena's edge, trying to get a glimpse into what's happening.

"Someone get in and help him!" cried out a female Viking.

From within the smoke, the flapping of wings both great and small can be seen through the smoke. The sharp claws pinning Hiccup in place are lifted from him as the Nightmare is drawn out of the smoke by Toothless, who is finally revealed to them all in its tussle with the other dragon.

"Night Fury!" Gobber gasped.

The two dragons fight tooth and claw as Toothless is thrown to the ground by the Nightmare, followed up by it trying to snap its jaws down on something of the Night Fury's. Toothless fends it off with his paws, eventually twisting the neck and kicking the larger reptile off him. Both hiss and roar at each other, the Nightmare trying to push around Toothless to get to Hiccup, but the Night Fury fending it off each time. The Viking teens watch stunned as Toothless gives one last roar to the Nightmare, the large dragon scampering off in defeat.

Hiccup gets to his feet and runs to Toothless, trying to push him away and tell him to leave, though Toothless does not want to move.

"Ok, Toothless, go! Get out of here!" urged Hiccup.

The Vikings cry as they jump into the arena, weapons armed as they seek to engage the legendary dragon. Toothless eyes them all, eyes darting every time a new one enters the arena and ignoring Hiccup's pleas for the Night Fury to leave.

"Go, go!"

Stoick looks to the weapons on the wall and grabs an axe, running in too.

"Stoick, no!" pleaded Astrid.

"Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup exclaimed, trying to reason with his father.

But the stubborn chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe wouldn't listen. Toothless' eyes zone in on the chief, focusing on him as the next target. Stoick growls, teeth bared, as he goes to charge down the Night Fury who, in kind, is running to attack the chief, tossing and swatting all other Vikings that get in front of him.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse!" begged Hiccup.

Toothless pounces on Stoick as they tumble, Stoick on his back and his helmet knocked clean off. Toothless, pinning him down from on top, struggles against Stoick's attempts to get him off.

"Toothless, stop!" pleaded Hiccup.

They continue to fight, Toothless rising up and hissing the familiar hiss of a shot about to be fired. Stoick's face changes from anger to fear as the Night Fury charges up, about to fire.

 **"No! No!"** cried Hiccup.

The green gas in Toothless mouth is swallowed as he turns around to the boy, sadly crooning at him.

 **"Get him!"** yelled a random Viking.

But as the other Vikings charge in to fight and try to subdue Toothless, something amazing happened. The other dragons from the arena broke out of their cages and proceeded to charge in and fight off the vikings! Hiccup watched in a mixture of both awe and distress as the dragons and Vikings rush in to fight each other. Fire and weapons flying as each side tried to gain the upper hand.

The Nadder tried to fend off the Vikings with a combination of Spine Shot and magnesium fire, but it wasn't enough as he was soon brought down. The Gronckle attempted to keep them at bay by shooting lava blasts at the ground, but the Vikings were, surprisingly, smarter than they let on. They shot arrows at the Gronckle, hitting his wings and making him crash onto the ground before moving in to finish him off.

The Zippleback tried lowering the visibility of their enemies by breathing a thick cloud of gas to blind them. It had the desired effect, but before the spark head of the Zippleback could ignite the gas, one of the Viking women got in a lucky shot by throwing an axe right between the heads of the dragon, hitting it dangerously close to the heart and making blood spew all over the place. Much of this blood soaked the still frozen Hiccup, making him look at the blood, literally staining his hands, trembling at the horrible atrocities being done to these wonderful creatures.

The only dragons remaining alive and ready to fight were Toothless and the Nightmare, the latter having already set himself aflame. Toothless growled and spread his wings, rearing up on his hind legs to try and look bigger and more intimidating. But against hardened warriors like these Vikings, it was a lost cause.

The Nightmare had already been overwhelmed due to running out of shots and being doused with water, and had his wings torn off before being stabbed through the chest with a sword.

Hiccup did the only thing he could as his father - no - as Stoick hurled an axe at the dragon, who wasn't backing down if it meant protecting his best friend.

He screamed.

 **"TOOTHLEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!"**

The dragon roared in great pain as the blade easily cut through his hide and flesh as he fell on his back, blood spilling from the wound. Hiccup ran towards his fallen friend, not caring if the whole tribe saw him crying for a dragon.

"Toothless, please! Stay with me! You can't die! You can't!" Hiccup begged through his tears.

Toothless could only look up weakly at the boy whom he's come to call a friend. Even a brother. Knowing he and the other dragons wouldn't survive this, the Night Fury warbled something to the other dragons. They all growled and chirped in response, managing to drag themselves to where Toothless lay. Slowly, with the last of their strength, each dragon gave Hiccup something that was once a part of them.

The Nadder shed a tail spine, the Nightmare gave to Hiccup one of his fangs, each head of the Zippleback gave a scale, the Gronckle gave one of his claws to the boy, and Toothless gave Hiccup his remaining organic tailfin.

And so, breathing their last breath, Toothless and the other dragons closed their eyes… for the final time in their lives.

It was all too much for Hiccup. He fell to his knees and cried openly at the loss of so many innocent lives. Even if those lives were those of dragons.

 **"NOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (To Be Announced)**_

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter of my story, folks. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Now, while I'm writing the next chapter, I'm also going to be working on Hiccup's God of Destruction form, which will be making a brief appearance in the next chapter. Hope to see lots of great reviews, and I'll see you all next chapter! Adios, everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, I can see that not a lot of you like the fact that I killed off Toothless like that. But there's a reason I did what I did. Plus, I have a plan for him later on that will involve a certain dragon and seven wish granting orbs. Anyway, we're in for a bit of a more hectic ride today, everyone, so you'd best strap in and get ready. Let's do this! On to the chapter, shall we!**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **Death of a God!**_

* * *

While the rest of the villagers couldn't care less that Hiccup was crying over the deaths of several dragons, the hated enemies of the Vikings, the Viking teens felt really bad for Hiccup. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff all remembered how Hiccup had never harmed any of the dragons in the Kill Ring. Only ever just subduing them with strange techniques that he must have learned from the Night Fury. Astrid already knew this, and felt her heart ache for the boy who showed her that dragons aren't the enemies they thought they were.

The other Viking teens all felt sorrow for various reasons. Fishlegs felt himself shedding tears because Hiccup just lost the only real friend he's ever had in his life. He's not so ignorant to believe that there was anyone in the village who so much as spoke to him kindly before he started doing so well in dragon training.

Snotlout wiped away a stray tear, trying not to look weak in the presence of the entire village. He knows he hasn't been what people would call the 'world's greatest cousin', but that doesn't mean he hated Hiccup. He was just being a blunt and arrogant idiot like his father, Spitelout, usually is. Still, that doesn't mean he intentionally wanted Hiccup to feel as bad as he does now. Human or dragon, losing someone you care about is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to anyone.

The twins, honestly, didn't understand why they were crying so much. They really don't know Hiccup well enough to actually mourn for his loss, but seeing him cry with so much sorrow like this made their hearts ache. Or was that just heartburn? They really don't know.

But Astrid… she was taking this the hardest out of all the Viking teens. She knows what it's like to lose someone you love in such a manner. When her uncle was killed by the Flightmare, she was wracked with anger and sadness. Anger at the dragon and sadness over how her uncle was gone forever. And now, as she saw the vibrant light fading from Hiccup's eyes, she saw exactly what he was becoming.

Another version of her.

Hiccup suddenly stood up and grabbed the items given to him by Toothless and the other dragons. Taking an old cord from his vest pocket, he quickly made them into a necklace which he placed around his neck before turning and walking away. An action that confused the still angry Stoick.

"Hiccup! Where do you think you're going?!" he demanded.

But Hiccup didn't answer. He just pushed his way past the crowd, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The crowd actually looked kinda concerned at this point, not liking that strangely dead aura the boy was giving off. It was like a part of the boy died along with the dragons. But that's not possible!

...Is it?

"Hiccup! Get back here right now!" Stoick ordered as he walked after the boy. "Don't you turn your back on me! You have a lot to answer for about that beast you had the wall to call a friend!"

But as Stoick tried to grab his son by the shoulder, Hiccup snapped.

" **Don't you DARE touch me!"** Hiccup roared, swatting Stoick's hand away.

This action actually stunned everyone in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Hiccup has always been so soft spoken and submissive, never really trying to stand up to anybody. Not even his own father! It's what made him such a prime target for Snotlout and the twins whenever they bullied someone. But this. This just showed a new level of fortitude never shown by the boy.

And the glare he was giving his father would have made Hell freeze over due to its intensity. There's one thing that they all can draw from this situation. And that's that the young Heir of Berk is downright PISSED the hell off!

" **A BEAST?! Well EXCUSE my sincerity at having just lost the only real friend I ever had in this world!"** roared Hiccup.

Stoick stumbled over his words a bit, not used to his son standing up for himself like this. But he soon regained his bearings.

"Now, see here, Hiccup…" Stoick began to say.

But Hiccup was far from done.

" **It's surprising, because your stubborn, innate desire to kill, murder and de-skull is what got our village into this mess with the dragons in the first place!"** screamed Hiccup.

"De-skull? Did you just make that up, lad?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup turned to glare at the blacksmith who has been his mentor since he was but a young child. Gobber flinched and took a step back at the intensity of the glare. And he wasn't the only one. The young Haddock teen swiftly turned back to his father, now red in the face from unrestrained anger, and continued to rip Stoick a new one.

" **YOU and your ATROCIOUS VILLAGE!"**

Upon hearing that, Stoick quickly lost his temper and had a response at the ready.

" **It's YOUR village too, Hiccup! AND YOU'D BE WELL ON YOUR WAY TO BEING THE CHIEF IT NEEDS IF YOU DIDN'T WASTE YOUR TIME WITH BEFRIENDING THOSE BEASTS!"**

And, of course, Hiccup had a response at the ready as well. He stood up tall and pushed Stoick back with a surprising amount of strength. Enough to actually make the Chief of Berk actually take a step back.

"If YOU would have just PAYED ATTENTION to what I had to say, and NOT set the Nightmare off…!"

After those words were uttered, it was no longer just a simple shouting match. Now, fists were flying as Stoick and Hiccup got themselves into a good old-fashioned fist fight with each other. A fight that made many of the villagers start murmuring in concern over what was happening.

"STOP! I demand that you both pray to Odin for forgiveness right now!" Tuffnut shouted, trying to break the two up.

" **STAY OUT OF IT, TUFFNUT!"** both father and son yelled.

Tuffnut turned to the other Viking Teens, Gobber and Gothi as he began panicking. He just didn't know what to do in a situation like this one, and it showed as he looked more frazzled than he's ever been in his young life.

"The evil spirits of Heil have consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!" he practically screamed.

Everyone heard a crash and saw that Stoick now had Hiccup pinned against the wall of the Dragon Training arena with a hand around the boy's neck. Not enough pressure to strangle him, but enough to keep him immobilized.

Or so he thought.

Hiccup braced both feet against Stoick's barrel chest and began to apply pressure as he attempted to get free. His unyielding rage was more than enough to fuel this power, plus the rush of adrenaline he had gotten before.

" **I'VE! HAD! ENOUGH!"**

On the final syllable, Hiccup managed to kick Stoick off of him and onto the floor. The dazed Chief could only watch as Hiccup dusted himself off and wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"I'm leaving Berk for good!" Hiccup declared.

"But you can't leave, Hiccup! You'll be hunted down by the other tribes! ESPECIALLY the Berserkers and the Outcasts!" Astrid warned, trying to plead with her friend.

But Hiccup was having none of it. With Toothless dead at the hands of the man who helped make him, he figured there was nothing left for him here.

"I'd rather be hunted down like a dog, Astrid, than continue fruitlessly to try and please a so-called father!"

And so, Hiccup began to make his way out of the arena to go and pack some supplies for his journey, but he was stopped when he heard what sounded like clapping in the air.

"Bravo! Bravo! What a great show!" said a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Everyone looked up towards the sound of the clapping, and saw a rather peculiar sight. One that really confused the heck out of everyone. Floating up in the air was something that could only be described as a really fat, purple, humanoid hairless house cat. A cat that looked like he only has half a tail.

He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He wears red pants, pointed brown shoes and has circles on collars and sashes. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which is pierced in his right ear. But his attitude just screams arrogance and pride. Even more than Snotlout.

"I'd begun to wonder why I was sensing such chaotic energy forming on this planet's surface, and now I see why. A generations long feud between dragons and Vikings, followed by a father and son severing their bond! It's so much like a bad science fiction novel that it's just so amusing!" the cat said.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and growled in absolute rage at this fat cat's words. He thinks it's funny that Hiccup's best friend was slaughtered like that? That Hiccup can't even mourn without his own people scorning him like some kind of plague?!

" **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"** demanded Hiccup.

The cat lost his amused look and instead floated to the ground while looking at Hiccup with a glare of his own.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you before I destroy you and that chaotic energy you were giving off. I am this universe's God of Destruction, Lord Champa. Remember it well, because I am the one who will destroy you here and now!"

Hiccup didn't even have time to react before Champa kicked him in the gut with more force than any cannon or catapult could ever generate. It sent him rocketing back through several stone buildings and into the forest where he had first found Toothless. He went through two more trees and a rock before skidding to a stop on the ground.

He tried to get back up, groaning in pain as he did, but soon started gasping for air as he clutched his side. Blood began oozing from Hiccup's mouth as he reached a startling conclusion.

 _'Damn it…! He broke some of my ribs… and one of them punctured a lung…! Can't… breathe…!'_

Hiccup didn't even have any more time to think about anything else as Champa suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the arm. The fat cat proceeded to spin like a beyblade to get enough momentum before throwing Hiccup further into the woods and launching a low powered Ki blast at the young Viking. But of course, low powered to Champa was WAY MORE than enough to send Hiccup flying further and faster than before into the cove where he helped Toothless fly again.

Hiccup gasped and tried to get air into his good lung, but it was difficult with the broken ribs and burns that now covered his chest. And the arm that Champa grabbed was now not only dislocated, but it was also broken in six different places. Champa flew towards him with a rather bored expression.

"I thought this fight would have been more fun than that. But I guess I shouldn't expect much from a lowly Viking, let alone a child." Champa said.

He then proceeded to pick up Hiccup by his head and raised him up to eye level. The boy groaned in pain as Champa started to apply pressure to his skull, intent on popping it like a grape.

"No more debate. I'm going to destroy you, then I'll go back and destroy the rest of your pathetic people!" Champa taunted. "Any last words before your inevitable destruction?"

"Just these…" groaned Hiccup.

His eyes snapped open, revealing thin slit pupils like a dragon as the shadows of five dragons appeared behind him. Each one roaring in defiance.

" **ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!"**

Champa was caught off guard and unable to dodge or block as Hiccup did something even HE didn't think was possible. He shot a Plasma Bolt right at Champa's face point blank! The resulting hit caused the deity's head to explode in a shower of blood and gore as the dying body released Hiccup, making the boy land painfully on his chest as the body fell backwards.

Once Hiccup was certain that the God of Destruction was truly dead, he allowed himself to relax a bit, knowing that his own death was inevitable at this point. He only regrets that he had to leave Astrid and Gobber behind. The blacksmith was honestly the closest thing he's ever had to a real father due to his own situation. And he still loves Astrid deeply, even though it's possible she might not return those feelings.

 _'Astrid… Gobber… I failed…'_

The last thing Hiccup saw before losing consciousness was someone wearing green clothing floating into the clearing he was in. Someone that looked to be female.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so check that chapter off the list. So, I'm not really sure what story I want to update next. So, I'll leave it up to you guys. Do you want XYZ Hiccup, or Märchen Awakens Ed? Let me know in the reviews which story you want updated next, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter. See you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, before we get too far into the chapter, there are a couple of reviews I would like to answer from the previous chapter.**_

* * *

 _HaretaSora: Ho. Ly. Crap! I absolutely love the way you made Hiccup kill Champa. You made Hiccup some kind of half dragon or something, probably due to Toothless or something and I have got to say Bravo! I was worried how you would kill him but it seems I didn't have to worry as that was amazing!_

 _I cannot wait to see how the next chapter is with Vados and him being revealed as the new GoD_

 _Keep up the amazing work! :D_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your kind review, my fellow author! Your words of praise are deeply appreciated, and I hope to keep meeting your expectations with this story!**_

* * *

 _Firestar Prime: Damn that was badass_

* * *

 _ **Thank you. I wasn't sure if I had put enough action into the scene leading up to Champa's death.**_

* * *

 _StrongGuy159: Cool 2 chapters continue please._

* * *

 _ **Okay, I appreciate the review, but please be a little more creative with your reviews in the future, okay. Just saying 'Cool 2 chapters continue please' seems a little bit generic, don't you think?**_

* * *

 _The Phenomenal Flair: Uhm, don't GoDs have insane durability? I'm having trouble believing Hiccup could kill Champa with a plasma blast, even at point blank range. Unless Champa's guard was off enough to decrease his durability perhaps? In any case, Hiccup's about to get the surprise of his life when he wakes up._

* * *

 _ **Don't you worry about a thing, good reader. Everything about Champa's death will be revealed in this chapter, so just sit tight, relax and enjoy the show.**_

* * *

 _ **Well, anyway, now that the reviews have been answered, let's get on with the newest chapter where Hiccup becomes a God of Destruction and begins to grow into the fine young man that we all know he can become.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **Vados Watches Events Unfold!**_

* * *

Up above the island of Berk, a humanoid who looked mostly human watched on as Champa mocked the inhabitants of this more primitive Earth.

The woman in question is fairly tall. Taller than the average woman, that's for sure. She has light blue skin and long white hair that is tied in a high ponytail with a gold band. Her violet eyes gave off this look of wisdom as she seemed to have many years worth of experience in combat. She wore a dark green dress that went down to her ankles and had these poofy pieces of cloth at the shoulders. Like Champa, she also had this kind of tassel in the front of her dress that had the same orange and white circles that Champa has on his. Around her neck is this kind of blue ring that seems reminiscent of a halo, and she carries a staff that had a black orb floating within a smaller blue ring on the top.

She has a figure that many a woman would kill for, and she also seemed to give off this aura of strength and power beyond any fighter's wildest dreams. This woman is known as Vados, and she is the attendant of Champa.

She sighed in exasperation as her lord kept mocking the locals about their seemingly endless war with the beautiful creatures that also inhabited this planet. Dragons, she believes they're called. She too had witnessed the slaughter of those dragons at the hands of the vikings that live on this island and was kind of miffed that the only one who seemed to care about them was a young boy who looked not much older than fourteen himself.

She could see, even from this distance, how the boy's fists were being clenched so hard that he might as well draw blood from his own palms. Vados sighed as she thought about how she was assigned to such an arrogant and self-absorbed God as Champa was.

' _Why, oh why, must Champa-Sama keep egging that poor child on?'_ Vados mentally asked herself. ' _One of these days, Champa-Sama is going to face off against an enemy far stronger than he is, and his own arrogance is going to get him killed! And he will have no one to blame for it but himself.'_

Vados really didn't want to stick around for when the shit inevitably hit the fan, but as Champa's attendant, she had no choice in the matter. It's her job to look after and train the God of Destruction for her universe.

Now, she didn't know what was compelling her to do this, but she started to focus her energy to her ears and listened in on Champa's gloating at these humans. As she predicted, Champa was acting immature and mocking the mortals down below again. But apparently, this mocking of the deaths of those dragons was enough to make one of the humans, a scrawny looking boy with auburn hair, begin shaking with rage.

And apparently, he didn't even realize he was saying all of these next thoughts of his out loud.

"You think it's funny…?" he growled. "You think it's funny that my own best friend was murdered like that?! Slaughtered like some kind of boar…?!"

Vados grimaced as she actually knew what this boy was talking about. And who, specifically, he was talking about. The Night Fury that was named Toothless, having given his own life to protect the boy who befriended him.

Then, she heard the boy yell something that, for some reason, made her pray to Zen-Oh-Sama for his survival.

" **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"** he demanded.

She sighed as she saw Champa's amused expression change to one of deep anger at the boy's disrespect towards a destroyer. Not that she blamed him. Even SHE has trouble dealing with her assigned Deity from time to time. His arrogance and sense of self-importance made it impossible to hold a decent conversation with him. Not to mention the impossibly large amounts of food Champa often shovels down his gullet.

Sometimes Vados just feels like a glorified caterer than a fight trainer.

She was broken from her musings when she saw Champa start to assault the young human boy, kicking him through several buildings that were likely made of stone and into the forest. She looked on in disbelief as Champa flew after him.

Vados wasted no time following from a distance, not believing what was going on. Usually, Champa just erupted into a frenzy of yelling and just used Destruction Energy on someone foolish enough to piss him off. Never in the millennia she's known him has Champa ever been one to physically beat up a mortal!

She wondered what had changed that.

She watched and winced in sympathy as the boy was sent flying through two more trees and a large boulder before he skidded to a stop on the ground. She grew concerned when she saw blood start to pour out from his mouth and knew that he must've broken a few ribs and had a lung punctured.

Vados gasped as Champa appeared and grabbed the boy by his arm before spinning at high speeds and throwing him further into the forest. She followed once again and saw that they were now in a beautiful cove of sorts. She'd need to memorize the location of this place and maybe come back to do some fishing someday. But for now, she was just focused on watching as Champa slowly made his way to the downed boy.

And she could still hear every single word that was being said by the two.

"I thought this fight would have been more fun than that. But I guess I shouldn't expect much from a lowly Viking, let alone a child." Champa said.

Vados could only look on as he proceeded to pick the boy up by his head and raised him up to eye level. He groaned in pain as Champa started to apply pressure to his skull, intent on popping it like a grape. The sounds of the boy's pained groans made her heart ache, and she didn't understand why.

"No more debate. I'm going to destroy you, then I'll go back and destroy the rest of your pathetic people!" Champa taunted. "Any last words before your inevitable destruction?"

' _Oh, Zen-Oh-Sama, I can't take it anymore! I have to go down there and stop Champa from doing something downright evil!'_ Vados thought to herself in a frantic manner.

She was just about to fly down and intervene when this young viking boy did something amazing.

"Just these…" groaned the child.

His eyes snapped open, revealing thin slit pupils like a dragon as the shadows of five dragons appeared behind him. Each one roaring in defiance. Vados recognized them as the same dragons that had died at that arena.

Toothless, the Night Fury. An orange and green Deadly Nadder. A dark green and stone gray Gronckle. A blue and red Hideous Zippleback. And a light green and pink Monstrous Nightmare.

" **ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!"**

Vados was astounded as the boy caught Champa off guard and unable to dodge or block as he shot a Plasma Bolt right at Champa's face point blank! The resulting hit caused the deity's head to explode in a shower of blood and gore as the dying body released the boy, making him land painfully on his chest as the body fell backwards.

Vados had sensed what had happened at that point. Champa was so sure that he was going to win that he had lowered his guard just enough for even a simple Plasma Bolt to end him. But she also sensed that this young viking boy had somehow been able to draw on a small amount of God Ki. Just enough to power up his Plasma Bolt to the point where it was strong enough to blow up Champa's head and kill him.

And as she didn't go into stasis, she knew exactly what that meant. She quickly flew down to where the dying boy was at. She had to get him to her boss, and fast! Once she got to him, she quickly scanned his mind to learn his name before making her staff appear in her hand once again.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, everything's going to be okay!" she said to the dying boy.

She quickly tapped the bottom of her staff on the ground two times before she and Hiccup vanished in a flash of light. But to where is anybody's guess.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Vados, Marcarita, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Astrid, the rest are to be announced.)**_

 _ **Well, there's that chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted Hiccup's meeting with the Grand Priest and Zen-Oh-Sama to go down. So, while I think on that, I still need to think about what Hiccup's outfit as a God of Destruction will be like. Do I want to use Champa's uniform? Or do I want to use its design as a base and then customize it slightly. Let me know of your ideas in the reviews. And as I'll say… See you guys later! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**We're back with another chapter, all you readers! And WOW! I got so many more reviews since last time. I'm happy to see that you guys liked my idea of showing the fight between Champa and Hiccup from Vados' point of view. I only hope that the rest of this story goes as well as I planned it to. But now is the time when we'll see Hiccup go from being a simple Viking to becoming a Deity. Now, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ ***AN: Special thanks to HaretaSora for sending in the perfect idea for Hiccup's uniform as a God of Destruction. However, there will be some slight changes to the design, as I was recently struck by inspiration. A link to the story's new cover art will be present at the end of the chapter so you all can go ahead and check it out. It'll be on my DeviantArt gallery.***_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **Am I… A God?!**_

* * *

In a bright flash of light, Vados and Hiccup had arrived at their destination. The ornate palace of the Grand Zen-Oh and his attendant, the Grand Priest. Wasting no time, Vados placed a hand on Hiccup's chest area after carefully flipping him over. As she healed the damage done to his body, Vados frowned as her brow furrowed. She could feel Hiccup's ribs even as she healed him, feeling the bones leave his lungs and mend themselves. But she could still feel that this boy was practically skin and bone, much like the God of Destruction for Universes 7 and 11, Lord Beerus and Lord Belmod.

That wasn't good. Hiccup definitely needed to eat more.

Once she was certain that Hiccup was completely healed, Vados cancelled out the flow of energy and removed her hand. While she healed him, she made sure to download the native language that she spoke into his mind as well as teach herself Hiccup's primary language. Norse, she believes it's called. She saw the necklace Hiccup made from those bits of the dragons who were slaughtered by the rest of his tribe. Toothless's tail fin, the claw of the Gronckle, the Nadder tail spine, two Zippleback scales and a Monstrous Nightmare fang.

Vados allowed herself to shed a tear and mourn the deaths of those five dragons who sacrificed themselves to protect the only Viking boy who treated them like intelligent creatures rather than mindless beasts. She still couldn't believe that her former God had done such a thing. She always knew and understood that Champa was emotionally immature, but to so openly ridicule someone's death and then assault a young man just for standing up for his dead friends?

She seriously needed to bring this up with the Omni King in their rather unscheduled visit today. She just hoped that Zen-Oh was in a good mood today…

Vados picked up her young charge and walked up to the door of the palace. Since the guards that work for Zen-Oh work inside the palace, Vados knew she wouldn't have any problems getting inside. Especially since she and the other angels were more than welcome in Zen-Oh's palace.

It didn't take very long for Vados to find her way to Zen-Oh's throne room where she was greeted to the usual sight of Zen-Oh, his attendants and the Grand Priest. Each of whom looked a little confused by the appearance of an Angel without their God of Destruction.

The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. He has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great".

All attendants share the same appearance. They are tall and cyan-skinned individuals that wear large high collared purple jackets with golden lining, buttons and shoulders that cover their face. Underneath, they appear to wear a sectioned grey full body suit, with gold and purple tipped boots. At all times they have their arms folded behind their backs, leaving their hands not visible. They also wear a long pointy tipped bronze hat, that ends in a silver ball at the top. They typically have very angry and menacing looking eyes. Such as the two standing on either side of Zen-Oh

Zen-Oh is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face.

"Why, hello there, Vados. How nice of you to drop by for a visit." said the Grand Priest. "Not that you aren't welcome, but why are you here? Usually you call ahead of time when you are going to drop by."

That's when the Grand Priest noticed the lack of a certain God of Destruction's presence.

"And where is Champa? He isn't here with you?"

"Yes, about that, father, that's actually one of the reasons that I'm here unannounced." Vados replied. "This young man in my arms right now is called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and he is a Viking from my universe's planet Earth. His people have been at war with creatures known as Dragons for quite some generations. Hiccup, however, is not like the rest of his people. You see, rather than training to fight the Dragons like all of the other young hopefuls of his village, Hiccup chose to befriend and train them. He'd easily been able to do so with a Night Fury that he named Toothless, a Deadly Nadder, a Gronckle, a Hideous Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare. However, things quickly went from bad to worse for young Hiccup here."

Vados looked up at her father and Zen-Oh, seeing that she had their full attention with her story. Grand Priest nodded and motioned for her to keep going. She took a few breaths to calm herself down and continued on.

"You see, during his final exam, Hiccup was going to show his people that Dragons were not their enemy like they thought the creatures were for so many generations. But his father and the village chief, Stoick the Vast, didn't like the fact that his son wasn't acting like one of them and trying to kill the Monstrous Nightmare like he should have been, as was his final exam. He caused the dragon to run rampant before Toothless was forced to intervene and try and save Hiccup. The rest of the vikings charged in to fight and Hiccup could only watch helplessly as the dragons he's befriended had been murdered in cold blood. Now comes the part that ties into why Champa isn't here with us."

Vados made her staff reappear as she shifted Hiccup into one of her arms and raised her staff slightly. The orb at the top began glowing green as the headless body of Champa was materialized in front of Zen-Oh, his attendants and her father. On the outside, they appeared indifferent, but she could see it in their eyes.

They couldn't believe that Champa had been killed like this and were wondering what could have happened to cause him to be killed in such a brutal manner.

"Champa, my former lord, and I had been exploring our universe's Earth and came across the island known as Berk, where Hiccup comes from. We saw the slaughter of the dragons happen and while my heart went out towards Hiccup for the loss of his only real friends, but Champa thought it would be fun to ridicule their deaths." Vados began before being interrupted by Zen-Oh.

"Well, he was wrong to do so." Zen-Oh said. "Death is not something to be taken lightly like he did. Especially not if the death is of someone near and dear to your heart."

Vados was surprised by the Omni King's words, but wasn't really complaining. It simply means that it might make things easier on her when she reveals how Champa was killed.

"Thank you, Zen-Oh-Sama. Now, as I was saying, Hiccup didn't like how Champa was making fun of the deaths of the dragons and blew up at him, demanding who Champa was. Naturally, this made my former lord angry at this young man, and he did something out of character for him. He proceeded to assault and, in essence, torture Hiccup. First, he kicked him through several stone buildings as well as trees and rocks as he was sent into the forest surrounding his village, followed by grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into a cove, and finally he grabbed Hiccup by the head and began to slowly apply pressure as he tried to pop Hiccup's skull like a grape! The full extent of Hiccup's injuries included five broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung and caused internal bleeding, his arm was dislocated and broken in six different places, and his skull was nearly shattered from the pressure Champa applied!" Vados explained. "I was about to go and intervene when Hiccup did something astounding. The shadows of the five dragons I told you about appeared behind him as Hiccup was somehow able to draw on just enough God Ki to hit Champa point blank with a Plasma Bolt. This, combined with Champa dropping his guard, was enough to make his head explode and kill him on the spot. And as Hiccup was the one to kill Champa, we all know what must be done."

"Yes, you are correct. Universe 6 is in need of a new Destroyer God, and as Hiccup killed Champa, the job shall go to him effective immediately." said the Grand Priest. "I trust you at least healed Hiccup of his injuries before bringing him before us?"

"Yes. That was one of the first things I did." Vados replied.

"Then let us awaken our guest and bring him up to speed on the situation." Grand Priest said.

Vados nodded and set Hiccup down on the ground before she began to gently shake him awake. He groaned as his eyes slowly began to open and come into focus. His blurry vision soon cleared up as he saw the face of Vados staring right at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." she said.

"What…? What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Hiccup asked, sitting up and seeing he was no longer in the cove.

"You don't need to be afraid, Hiccup. I am your Angel, Vados. And you are now Champa's replacement as the God of Destruction." she said.

She placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek and cupped his face as she stared into his eyes. An action that caused him to blush as he's never had that kind of luck with girls before he and Astrid went flying with…

"Toothless…!" gasped Hiccup.

He bolted to his feet, the memories of what happened returning to him faster than a Speed Stinger. The arena… his fight with Champa… how he…

"Oh Thor…!" Hiccup gasped as he slowly realized something, his face falling into his palms. "I killed him! I didn't mean to…! He was gonna kill me and everyone else, I… I couldn't just let him do that, I… Dear Odin, what have I done?!"

Tears began to pool in Hiccup's eyes as he struggled not to cry, the full force of his first real kill hitting him like a flaming semi truck falling on Deadpool's face. Hiccup already knew that he wasn't a warrior, and he's come to accept that. But the fact remains, he still killed Champa just like how Stoick and the rest of those savages he calls tribesmen killed Toothless and the other dragons. Even if it was in self defense.

He let out a small gasp as he felt someone bring him into a hug. He looked up to see Vados was the one who was the one to bring him into the embrace. It felt a little strange to him, seeing as how Hiccup's never really been hugged by a girl before. Let alone a woman as beautiful as Vados.

"It's okay, Hiccup. We know that you didn't mean to kill Champa. After all, he was the one who started this whole mess in the first place with his blatant disrespect for the dead. But you mustn't dwell on the past like this, otherwise you will never be able to do your job as our universe's new destroyer god." Vados said. "As for where we are now, we are currently at the palace of Zen-Oh-Sama, the Omni King and ruler of all twelve universes. He is the one who shall officially make you into a God of Destruction."

"That is correct."

Hiccup turned his head as Vados broke the hug, reluctantly I might add, so he could look in the Grand Priest's direction. The man was calm and smiling as he began to explain things to the young Viking boy.

However, before he could begin his explanation, Vados cleared her throat and stepped forward. She'd have to keep her father from rushing in and just confusing the poor boy even more than he already is.

"Father, perhaps it would be best if we explain things a bit more in depth. You see, Hiccup's people have had no contact with any species beyond those of their home planet and they aren't as technologically advanced as most other races are." Vados interjected.

"Ah, that would explain some things. Such as why he's wearing such primitive clothing and why he looks confused." Grand Priest hummed. "You see, Hiccup, in all twelve universes, there are two different types of deities who maintain the balance between creation and destruction in the universe. There are the Supreme Kais who create and the Gods of Destruction who destroy. This ensures that there is balance in each universe. The Gods of Destruction may destroy whatever they like, so long as they expel the Destruction energy. And seeing as you killed your universe's God of Destruction, albeit unintentionally, you shall now fill the roll of destroyer in your universe. Such things are done to ensure the Supreme Kai doesn't die and Angels like Vados don't go into standby mode. Good thing it isn't common knowledge that if someone kills a God of Destruction they become the new destroyer, otherwise, things would be far too chaotic in the twelve universes."

The Grand Priest took a drink from a glass of water that an attendant had brought him while he let that information sink in for Hiccup. When he looked back to the boy, he was pleasantly surprised to see the boy taking notes using a small notebook and a charcoal pen of sorts. It looks like Hiccup has far more brain power than most other Vikings who prefer to be all brawn and no brain.

"The Gods of Destruction create this energy using something known as God Ki, which is extremely potent. That Plasma Bolt that you created and killed Champa with was created using God Ki, which you somehow drew upon, even though you aren't a God just yet. It was quite a one-sided fight for awhile, but Zen-Oh-Sama was impressed. Especially, considering you were fighting for the honor of those deceased dragons. Creatures that Zen-Oh-Sama is quite fond of."

The Grand Priest turned to Zen-Oh, the small being floating between the two taller ones. The little guy floated off his throne and towards Hiccup.

"So, because I killed that Champa guy, I have to take his job?" Hiccup asked.

Zen-Oh nodded and gestured for Hiccup to step forward. He looked up at Vados, who nodded, and did as instructed of him. Since Zen-Oh seemed to like the dragons like Hiccup does, he really had no beef with him.

"That's right. Plus, you were so cool with the way you shot a blast of plasma at Champa! You were just like a Night Fury, only you're white and you don't have wings!" Zen-Oh said, sounding like an excited seven year old.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed a little bit as he contemplated what Zen-Oh was offering him. Could he really be a God? He barely knew anything about being a chief, and even then, people were more than likely to appoint Snotlout as the heir of Berk now that Hiccup got into that massive fight with Stoick. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had banished him by now.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to take Champa's place? I mean, I-I-I'm only fourteen years old. Not to mention the fact that I'm basically a walking stick. Even my own father looks at me with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped the meat in his sandwich."

Hiccup puffed up his chest and proceeded to make Vados, the Grand Priest and even Zen-Oh laugh at the rather comical impression of his father.

"Excuse me, Barmaid? I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here? This is a talking fishbone!"

The three higher level beings were laughing so hard their sides were hurting, and tears of mirth were beginning to fall from their eyes. They couldn't help themselves. Hiccup's sarcastic humor combined with that impression made for the funniest thing they've heard in centuries. It's a wonder that none of them have busted a gut from laughing yet.

Once everyone got their laughter under control, Zen-Oh went to an unusually serious facade.

"Your age doesn't matter when becoming a God. And if you're worried about being a lightweight, then don't be. With Vados training you in how to fight, you'll bulk up." Zen-Oh said.

Hiccup contemplated the words of the Omni King. He had to admit, these Martial Arts intrigued him, and if he became strong enough, he'd be able to protect all of the dragons on his planet and stop that queen that was controlling the ones that stole from Berk.

"Well, it does sound beneficial, but… I need to know. Can I go back to Berk whenever after this?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't really care what you do so long as you keep your mortal rate high and do your job as a destroyer." Zen-Oh said before adding with a smile "And if you promise to help me train a dragon. I've always wanted to train a dragon of my own and have a friend to have around the palace, but I never knew how to do that."

Hiccup smiled at the conditions. He may not know what a mortal rate is yet, but teaching someone how to train a dragon is definitely something he can do. So, he extended his hand and smiled at the Omni King.

"Well then, Zen-Chan, I guess this makes you my new boss." Hiccup said cheerfully.

But he failed to notice that this particular nickname caused the Grand Priest, Vados and even the attendants to tense up and sweat a little. They were afraid that Zen-Oh might go on a rampage due to the blatant disrespect that Hiccup had shown. However, rather than getting mad, Zen-Oh just took Hiccup's hand and began to focus white energy through him.

"Then I officially declare you the new God of Destruction for Universe 6!"

Hiccup winced as he felt inhuman levels of power beginning to surge through him. A few seconds later, the light died down and Hiccup could see that his clothes were replaced with an outfit similar to Champa's.

Around his neck and draped on his shoulders was a black collar with white lining the inner and outer edges and an emerald green circle on the front of it. Like Champa, he had golden bangles and wristbands, and a golden earring pierced on his right ear. Unlike Champa, however, Hiccup also has this golden ring around his neck and something else that was different about him. He had the markings of the five different classes of Dragons that made up his necklace tattooed in various parts of his upper body. On his left shoulder was a Gronckle, representing the Boulder Class Dragons. His right shoulder had the mark of the Stoker Class Dragons, being a Monstrous Nightmare. On his chest like an upside down triangle were the marks of the Strike, Sharp and Fear Class Dragons. The Night Fury on the bottom, the Deadly Nadder on his upper right, and the Hideous Zippleback on the top left. His pants were more of a dark gray, almost black color like Toothless' scales, instead of red like Champa's, with a black banner of sorts with white lining the outer edges on the front. This banner had an emerald green circle with three similarly colored Strike Class symbols underneath it. Around his waist was a black sash, and in place of his fur boots were a pair of brown pointed boots made of a different material and held in place by a gold bangle around each ankle.

However, even with the change of attire and the obvious power up, there was something on Hiccup that made everyone there, even Zen-Oh, cringe in morbid surprise.

Scars were present in various parts of Hiccup's upper body. They were all uniform in the fact that they were all smooth and looked like they healed with very little medical help. They mostly looked like they were made by bladed weapons, except for the very messy scar on his back.

"Hiccup, what are…? Were you… abused?!" Vados demanded, near tears upon seeing those scars.

Hiccup just looked down and scratched the back of his head. He was hoping that nobody would have to see his scars.

"Well, not 'abused', per say. More like, my cousin and the twins found me to be their favorite training dummy while I was unable to really defend myself. The one on my back was caused during a raid when a crabby old viking named Mildew used me as a human shield against Deadly Nadder fire." Hiccup admitted.

Finally, Vados could take it no more. The had big, watery eyes as waterfalls of tears freely fell.

"STAH-HA-HAP!" she cried.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Vados, Marcarita, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Caway, Vikal, Hop, Astrid, Heather, Camicaze, the rest to be announced.)**_

 _ **Yeah, sorry about the fact that I ended the chapter like this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. After all, Hiccup will soon be the strongest fighter in his universe. And we'll see just how badly his absence affects the people of Berk. Also, if you couldn't tell, Vados is the more emotional of the Grand Priest's children, even though she hides it well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in my next chapter! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, folks. Up on my profile, I have poll posted for this very important question. The question is as follows…**_

* * *

 _ **I plan to write a crossover between How To Train Your Dragon and Zoids New Century Zero. Which of these Zoids do you want Hiccup to pilot?**_

 _ **Liger Zero**_

 _ **Berserk Fury**_

 _ **Energy Liger**_

 _ **Gairyuki Shin**_

* * *

 _ **Also, a quick little side note here. For those of you who want certain stories of mine updated soon, know that I'll get to them when I can. I don't want you guys leaving reviews asking me to update certain stories faster or asking when they're gonna get updated. Same goes for Private Messages. You know who you are.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **Training Begins! A Letter To Berkians!**_

* * *

It took some time for Vados to calm down after the revelation of just how badly her new God had been treated by his own people, but now that she's calm enough, she and her new charge are off to start on his training. As the new God of Destruction, he was going to need to learn how to really fight without the use of weapons, as well as how to freely draw upon his God Ki. Once he learns how to do the basics of Martial Arts combat, then they can get on to the more advanced stuff. Stuff that Champa never wanted to learn, because it was, in his words, 'too much work'.

Lazy fat cat.

Anyway, they were currently on their way to the planet of the Sixth Universe's Supreme Kai in order to begin Hiccup's training. Unfortunately, they were going to have to take it slow, at first, in order for Hiccup's formerly mortal body to get used to his now godly power.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Vados?" Hiccup asked.

He felt real bad about making her cry like that when he initially became a god. Even if it was unintentional. But Vados just smiled at him and waved him off.

"Oh, don't worry about me, my lord, I'll be fine. I was just taken by surprise by how your own people treated you in the past." Vados replied.

"Uh, okay, first of all, I'd rather you not call me by titles like 'my lord' and things like that. I wasn't even the Chief of my own people when I killed Champa, so please, just call me by name." Hiccup requested, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

He never liked the idea of going by a title in life, even if in Viking culture it's kind of a big deal. And some of those titles were actually quite accurate. Like in the case of the son of the Berserker Clan's Chief. Dagur the Deranged. That guy is known for being mentally unstable in the worst possible way. He'd declare war with the other tribes if a snail from their lands trailed slime on his shoe!

Thinking about that made Hiccup suppress a snicker. He's told Stoick this before and he'll say it again. Dagur is completely coo-coo in the head. It was the only thing they've EVER agreed on.

"I still think I should be calling you by your proper title, but if doing so makes you feel uncomfortable, I will do as you asked, Hiccup." Vados replied. "Now, we are almost to the planet of the Sixth Universe's Supreme Kai, where we will begin your training in the Martial Arts and the use of God Ki. It's imperative that you learn about all of this and get used to this new power so that you don't accidentally destroy something or someONE when you don't mean to."

"I get it. I wouldn't want to just be destroying everything by accident." Hiccup said, nodding in agreement with his, literal, angel.

It wasn't five minutes later that he and Vados finally arrived on the planet of the Kais. Hiccup was so impressed he literally gasped at the natural splendor of the planet. It was covered in lush, green grass with no shortage of trees. There were also rock formations here and there that just made him feel like he was back in Viking territory.

"Wow, Vados, this place is just beautiful!" gasped Hiccup.

"I'm certainly glad you think so, Destroyer-Sama." said a man's voice.

Hiccup and Vados turned around to see what Hiccup could only assume was the Supreme Kai. At least for this universe.

He appears to be a fairly short, overweight green skinned man with tall, spiky white hair that resembles a pineapple. As for how Hiccup knows what a pineapple is, he once bought one from Trader Johann. He wears a variation of the typical Kaioshin attire; magenta with yellow lining, a light blue sash, light purple undershirt, blue pants, white boots and dark green earrings that look rather bulbous in nature.

The man walked towards Hiccup until he was a few feet away and bowed at the waist a little as a show of respect. An action that embarrassed Hiccup more than being called a lord.

"It is very nice to meet you, Destroyer-Sama. My name is Fuwa, and I am this universe's Supreme Kai. May I inquire the name of this universe's new Destroyer?"

"Well, uh, uh, my name is-is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fuwa, but I'd appreciate it if you drop the 'Sama' stuff."

Fuwa raised from his once bowed state and looked at Hiccup in confusion. This isn't how most deities are supposed to act.

"But, Hiccup-Sama, it is your proper title. Are you saying you don't wish to be called by your proper title?" Fuwa asked.

Fortunately, for Hiccup, help arrived in the form of Vados.

"It's nothing to worry about, Fuwa-Sama. You see, Hiccup has only been appointed as a God of Destruction today, so he just needs time to get used to his new role. He's also not really one for formalities." Vados explained. "In the meantime, I suggest that you try addressing him and speaking to him like you would a friend rather than a fellow deity."

Fuwa's expression morphed from one of confusion to a look of understanding as he finally realized why Hiccup was so against using the honorific 'Sama' with his name.

"Very well then. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Hiccup." Fuwa said while extending his hand. "As I said before, I welcome you and your Angel to my humble planet and wish you good luck in your training. I shall be assisting Vados in teaching you whenever and with whatever I can, so if you have any questions or need any advice, you have only to ask."

Hiccup smiled and shook hands with the larger man. It might have still been a bit too formal for his tastes, but it's progress.

"Thank you, Fuwa. I hope to learn much from you and Vados and will try my absolute best to live up to your expectations." Hiccup said.

"We know you will, Hiccup. But before we begin your training, we need to get some meat on those bones." Vados said, using her staff to teleport a chef's apron on herself. "While Fuwa shows you to where you and I will be staying, I will begin preparing lunch for all of us. I'll be sure there is plenty of food that you are familiar with so you don't get an upset stomach from eating too many exotic and unfamiliar dishes."

At the mention of food, Hiccup's stomach made itself known. Clearly, he was quite hungry, having not eaten anything since he began his trial at the arena. And he must've gotten hungrier since he lost a lot of blood in his fight against Champa.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Vados. I'm pretty hungry, so I guess we'll just have to work out the training regimine later." Hiccup said in agreement. "Oh, but before we do that, I need you to send a message to some people back on Berk. The people in question are called Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, Gobber the Belch and Astrid Hofferson. In the message, tell them that I'm still alive and that I will return to Berk to take care of the dragon problem in one year's time."

"I can deliver the message to these people for you, Hiccup. If you simply write down your message on a piece of paper, I can teleport it to the people you mentioned." Fuwa offered.

"Excellent! Thank you, Fuwa! I'll get on that right away!"

With that said, Vados set off to get to work, hoping that Hiccup liked her cooking more than Champa did. Most of the time whenever Champa wanted food, they just went to any fast food places he knew. But she knew the best way to welcome Hiccup to the life of godhood was a nice, big home cooked meal.

I wonder how everyone on Berk is doing?

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, On Berk…***_

* * *

The Vikings of Berk really weren't doing so well since Hiccup left. It hasn't been so much as a day since he left yet and already the Dragon Raids were getting worse. Even more so since these dragons seemed to understand that the only ones who really tried to protect the dragons that had been so cruelly slaughtered were Hiccup and Astrid.

So, really, only Astrid was ever safe from the wrath of the attacking dragons during the raids. This lead the vikings of Berk to believe that Hiccup's presence on the island was more of a blessing rather than a curse, like they thought it was.

This time, though, the dragons didn't steal any food from the vikings. Rather they stole the bodies of the dragons that were killed and took them, along with Astrid and the other Viking teens, to the same cove where Hiccup befriended Toothless and killed Champa. It didn't take them any time to understand what needed to be done.

These dragons needed a proper burial.

With some help from the Gronckles and Whispering Deaths that lived in the Queen's nest, five graves were dug for the deceased dragons while the viking teens carved some gravestones for the dragons.

Many tears were shed for the dead that day, and even when the dragons left the island, the teens didn't leave the cove at all. They just couldn't believe that Hiccup was really gone. Maybe forever. This isn't just banishment because of broken taboo or something like that. Hiccup may have really been destroyed by that fat, purple cat!

But just when they thought that, Astrid yelped as a rolled up piece of paper with Hiccup's insignia appeared on her lap. Seeing the insignia, the blonde Shield Maiden in-training motioned for the others to come closer and began to read the message aloud.

 _"Dear Stoick, Gobber and Astrid,"_

 _"I'm just writing to you guys to let you all know that I'm still alive and have gotten into a situation that you might find surprising. You see, after I killed the previous God of Destruction, Champa (you know who I'm talking about.), I was taken by a literal Angel to the palace belonging to the Omni King. The very being who rules over and governs all twelve universes in existence. Once I was fully healed, I was informed by the Angel who healed me, Vados, and her father and Zen-Oh-Sama's advisor, the Grand Priest, that since I killed the God of Destruction, I was to take his place as the new Destroyer in order to help maintain the balance between creation and destruction. I know. I was a lot for me to take in too."_

 _"Now, I have a few things to get off my chest in this letter, but I think that first I should let you guys know something. You vikings were never going to find the Dragon Nest without another dragon, because only a dragon can find the nest. And you all just killed the only dragons you had that could help you! But even though you know this, I am ORDERING YOU as a God of Destruction NOT to try and attack the nest. I will return in a year's time in order to take care of the problem myself. So please, wait until then before trying to attack, and above all… **DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"**_

 _"Okay, so, first off I have a couple of things I'd like to say before I end the letter. First of all, to you, Stoick, I have a few choice words for you."_

 _"You were an overall horrible father, and while you didn't abuse me, you were pretty neglectful. However, with your position of chief, I can understand you not wanting to seem like you were playing favorites. Especially with people like Mildew around. But at the same time, you could have been just a bit more of a better listener. Especially when it came to Toothless (the Night Fury) and the other dragons. Yes, I'm talking about the same dragons you and the rest of the tribe slaughtered like mindless beasts in the arena today. Hopefully, they got a proper burial. I can't exactly forgive you just yet… but I'm willing to at least try. We'll see how things turn out in the next year."_

 _"Gobber, you were my mentor in the ways of the Blacksmith and taught me everything I know about sarcastic humor. Really, even before I started dragon training, you were the only one to not see me as nothing more than a nuisance. If anything, you've been like a father to me. More than Stoick ever tried to be. And I want you to know that I don't blame you at all for what happened today. We'll meet again one day, Gobber. And when we do, we'll see just how much things have changed in Berk as a whole. I wish you well."_

 _"And finally, Astrid. It was never easy for me to try and say this, but I've always been head over heels for you. You were, at first, one of the only ones who treated me normal. We were once friends before you started distancing yourself from me. I really have no words to describe how much I love you, and will miss you while I'm training as a God of Destruction. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the trouble I've caused recently, and for leaving without saying goodbye. But I guess, under the circumstances, you can probably guess that I had no choice in the matter."_

 _"Wish you a year."_

 _"Signed, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; God of Destruction."_

 _"P.S. Try and make peace with the dragons. It could be more beneficial than you might be aware of."_

The viking teens couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Hiccup? Training? To be a GOD?!

This influx of information was far too much for any of them to handle, so they did the only thing they could at the time.

They fainted dead away.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Vados, Marcarita, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Kefla *will be explained later*, Caway, Vikal, Hop, Astrid, Heather, Camicaze, Cocotte, Lilibeu, Brianne De Chateau, Android 21 and Android 18 *Krillin and 18 never got hitched in this story. Krillin and Maron never broke up.*)**_

 _ **Okay, so, for the tournament of power, I have decided on several fighters who will be selected to represent Universe 6. And here they are.**_

 _ **Astrid, Frost, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Hit, Saonel, Pirina, Lilibeu, and Cocotte.**_

 _ **You'll see how those fighters work with this later. But what I'd like to know is: what dragons do you want each member to befriend and why. I'll give you a list of stationery guidelines for you to follow in the next chapter. But right now, I want to hear your individual thoughts on the matter.**_

 _ **Anyway, don't forget to vote on the poll. See you guys later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nice to see all of the great reviews coming in for the story so far. Hope you guys are ready to suggest dragons, because here are the stationary guidelines that you need to follow for this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Numero Uno! You must state the species of the dragon.**_

 _ **Rule Number The-Next-One! State which member of Universe 6 befriends said dragon.**_

 _ **Rule three! You must state whether or not this dragon was part of the Red Death's nest or if it's one of the dragons that will be revived with Planet Namek's Dragon Balls.**_

 _ **And Rule number four! Give a brief summary of how each member of Universe 6 befriends their dragon that you personally chose for them.**_

* * *

 _ **These are the rules for choosing the dragons that will be befriended in Universe 6. Now, I hope you guys and gals enjoy this here chapter, as I tried my absolute best to make it much, much longer than my previous ones. My goal for next chapter is a total of 8000+ words, not including Author's Notes. So, without further ado, let's do this!**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **Training Begins, The First Steps Towards Peace Between Vikings And Dragons, And A Sneak Preview!**_

* * *

Sitting at a wooden table with a red and white checkered pattern tablecloth were Hiccup, Vados and Fuwa. Vados had just finished preparing the food and it was a unanimous decision to have it outside as a nice picnic lunch. Hiccup was amazed by two things here. The quality of the food itself, which was better than anything Hiccup had ever tasted in his young life, but also by the sheer quantity of food that Vados had prepared.

A veritable smorgasbord, one might call it.

Seriously, it was almost like a buffet table, there was so much! Hiccup was familiar with some of these foods, such as the mutton, chicken, fish, pork and beef. However, there were several different dishes that he wasn't familiar with. Some of which looked kinda freaky. Like the one that looked like an octopus with twenty two eyeballs. Or even what looked like a salad made from oddly colored vegetation rather than the greens he was familiar with.

But even so, Hiccup wasn't complaining. Even though he was sticking more with food he's familiar with, the other stuff tasted surprisingly good. The use of salt in the dish he was currently eating, a type of soup, was actually quite divine.

"I'm happy to see that you enjoy my cooking, Hiccup." Vados said with a smile that soon turned into a sad face. "When Champa was still God of Destruction for this universe, he never ate anything I prepared for him. Due to how overweight he was, it impeded his work and made him far lazier than even Universe 7's Lord Beerus. I would make him well-balanced, nutrient rich meals to try and help him, but he always just said that my cooking was really, really bad."

Hiccup looked at Vados with sympathy. Back when he still lived in Berk, no one really thanked him or praised him for making or fixing everyone's weapons. And during a Dragon Raid, they usually tried to keep him locked up in his own house so he wouldn't, in their words, screw everything up.

"Ah, Champa's taste buds must've been defective! Your cooking's anything BUT bad!" Hiccup said in response.

But what he didn't notice was the light dusting of pink that found its way to Vados' face. She really wasn't used to anyone complimenting her on her cooking and developed a bit of an inferiority complex when it comes to the food she prepares. There were times she began to think that there was something wrong with HER taste buds instead of Champa's.

But she couldn't dwell on this for long. She needed to think of a good training schedule for her new lord and help him grow stronger as quick as possible. But she knew that she probably can't do this alone. Hiccup is going to need help in all fields of his training as a God, be it physical or educational, and she can't cover ever basis without the possibility of killing him unintentionally. So, she decided to focus on his physical training for the first half of the year before they moved on to anything involving book smarts.

Vados smirked lightly as she witnessed her new god enjoying a dessert she learned how to make on Planet Kordakk, a pink colored pudding made using milk from a Kordakkian Korn Moose. By the time she was done with his martial arts training, he would no doubt one of, if not the strongest, being in all of Universe 6.

* * *

 _ ***Back On Berk, Same Time…***_

* * *

"Impossible!"

"There's no way he could have become an actual deity!"

"Could this be true?!"

Various cries of confusion and outrage were heard as the vikings of Berk were gathered in the Great Hall to discuss the recent happenings that involved a certain Dragon Trainer. Soon after receiving their letter, Astrid and the others had gone to Chief Stoick, who had been talking to Gobber about this at the time. Turns out, they too had gotten a copy of the exact same letter Hiccup had sent the teens.

Knowing that Hiccup may very well hold the power to destroy Berk as a whole, Stoick had decided to gather the tribe together for a meeting to discuss recent happenings. Once he'd read the letter out loud, he had braced himself for the obvious denials and animosity that would no doubt be aimed at his son. He was right about that much. But he was the chief, and he had to get everything under control and try to figure out what to do before things got too far out of hand.

"QUIET, EVERYONE! QUIET!" shouted Stoick.

Everyone clammed up almost instantly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of their chief's axe.

"I know it's hard to believe, but this letter was indeed written by my son. You can check and see if it's his handwriting if you must, but the truth remains clear. He has somehow killed the previous God of Destruction and has taken over the position. I don't know how he did it, but he did. And if there's one thing that I know for sure, it's that Berk as a whole, myself included, has wronged the boy in some way. So I believe it would be best if we follow Hiccup's advice and… dare I say it. TRY to befriend these dragons that keep raiding our village." Stoick said.

"But what can we do? It's not like over a hundred years of animosity between vikings and dragons can just go away overnight." Spitelout pointed out.

Several of the viking men and women began to mumble amongst themselves at Spitelout's words. He brings up a good point. How can there be peace between the two if there's been such deep rooted hatred between vikings and dragons for so long?

"A bunch of devils, they are!" screeched Mildew. "Why should we listen to anything that little curse has to say?! How do we know that this isn't a trick to make us abandon our ways and allow ourselves to be vulnerable to invasion by enemy vikings?!"

Once again, many of the villagers saw several points, this time in what Mildew had just said.

How do they know that a God of Destruction is a real god? What if it was just a ploy to get them to abandon the viking ways that they've stuck to for so long? Really, it did seem kind of random that a talking cat calling himself champa, or whatever, suddenly appears just as they'd killed a bunch of dragons.

Fortunately, a kind of scratching noise was heard as everyone turned their attention to Gothi, the village elder. Using her walking stick, the mute village elder and healer wrote something in norse runes on the floor. Gobber walked up and began to translate for her, being well versed in these kind of things.

"Uh-huh, okay… Gothi's sayin' tha' dragons are a lot like us in some regards. We vikings 'ave killed jus' as many dragons as they've killed our kind, so o' course there'd be hatred between us. But she thinks if we start out small, an' befriend a few dragons at a time, we might jus' be able to accomplish wha' Hiccup was tryin' ta show us." Gobber said.

"And I think I might know exactly how to start us off on this." Astrid said.

Looking to Stoick, the chief nodded and gesture for her to go on, showing that she had his permission to speak what's on her mind. Everyone paid close attention as she began to speak about the plan that she had to befriend a few dragons.

"Okay, here's what I think we should do…"

* * *

 _ ***Two Months Later…***_

* * *

"Keep your guard up, Hiccup." instructed Vados.

Hiccup was forced to block another hit from her staff that sent him back a few feet. Over the course of the two months, Vados had him doing several strength, speed, stamina, reaction time, endurance and durability training exercises and cramming his head full of knowledge about the sixth universe. This was the first time he's ever sparred with Vados, and he was already being kept on the defensive.

He had his arms crossed in front of him, tanking attacks that were gradually getting stronger as the fight went on, and dodging whenever he could. She also had him meditate in order to learn how to call upon and regulate his God Ki, allowing him to learn how to fly without riding on dragonback. Fortunately, as opposed to when he had fought and nearly died against Champa, Hiccup was taking these blows without a great deal of pain.

His physical appearance had changed a bit as well. He was still skinny enough to see his ribs and his scars were still visible, but now he had some lean and compact muscles visible on his arms. But enough about his appearance.

As Hiccup was sent flying into one of the floating islands on Fuwa's planet, he grew tired of being the one to defend so much. So he spun a few times in midair and planted his feet on the island before calling upon his God Ki, which was a deep black instead of the usual purple that seemed to be a trademark among the Gods of Destruction. Using the built-up momentum from when Vados sent him flying, Hiccup kicked off the floating island and rocketed towards the angel, the familiar screech of the Night Fury resounding through the area as he did.

Vados was surprised by the amount of speed that Hiccup had gained from that little kick-off, and noted how the Strike Class marking on his abdomen was glowing at the moment. But before she could ponder more, Hiccup opened his mouth and shot a fast Plasma Bolt at Vados much like Toothless would have.

This wasn't much of an issue for Vados, as she simply batted it away with a finger, but she soon found it was HER doing the dodging now as Hiccup unleashed a barrage of fast punches, jabs and kicks at his attendant. And while these attacks may have been much faster than those of even an elite Saiyan's level, Vados saw these attacks as if they were moving in slow motion.

The result was being able to dodge and block faster than Hiccup could land a hit. But she noted how his skin seemed to feel rougher and stronger with each attack and saw the Boulder Class mark glowing alongside the Strike Class mark. Vados noted this and made a hypothesis.

' _Perhaps those marks and their glowing are linked to the special power that Hiccup possesses as a God of Destruction? I'd best tell father about this and see what he thinks.'_ she thought to herself.

She let Hiccup throw a few more hits before closing her eyes and smiling as she caught his fist.

"Okay, Hiccup, I think we're done for now." she said.

She hovered down to the ground and landed with Hiccup not far behind. She saw that her new god was panting hard from the effort he had to put in just to keep up with her, but she was certainly very proud of him. When he first started out, he was the weakest of the weak, and look at him now!

He's proven to be a very fast learner in both book smarts and combat training. At the rate he was going, he might be able to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Beerus-Sama within the span of three years.

"I must say, I'm impressed with your progress, Hiccup! You've certainly proven your dedication." Vados praised.

But she smirked and pulled out a magic marker from behind her back.

"However, I'm afraid you're still not fast enough. With how slow you are, I had time to write you an autograph." she said in a slightly smug manner.

Hiccup looked down at his chest and gasped. She was right! Taped to his chest was a piece of paper with Vados' name signed on it in black ink. Though, instead of the usual Japanese kanji, she wrote it in Norse runes this time.

"Huh?! When did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

Vados ignored the question and instead began walking back to the house that she and Hiccup were sharing while they stayed on Fuwa's planet for the year. Hiccup followed close behind as she began to give him a lecture in how to better himself as a fighter and a god.

"You are still having to think before you move rather than just moving. I'm afraid, because of your prior treatment on Berk, this habit is especially strong in you, Hiccup. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed." Vados explained.

As she stopped to smell a hibiscus flower, Vados snatched a honey bee out of the air faster than you can blink. Gently holding the insect by its delicate wings, Vados held the bee to the flower so it could gather nectar and pollinate.

"Messages can only travel from the brain through your nervous system so fast. When you rely on thoughts for physical movement, you lose precious fighting time." Vados explained further.

"Uh, yes, yes, I see. I understand, Vados. But the thing is, I was under an apprenticeship with a blacksmith before I became a god, so I needed to think about what I was doing so I didn't screw anything up." Hiccup replied.

Vados nodded in understanding and continued to walk down the path to their house as she continued her lecture to her lord.

"I understand where you're coming from, Hiccup. But as a God, your end goal must be to have each part of your body think and move independently of the other parts. Although, I admit, this is exceedingly difficult. In fact, not even Beerus-Sama, Universe 7's God of Destruction, has mastered this technique, and he's been a god for a lot longer than you have. Actually, NONE of the other Gods of Destruction have come anywhere CLOSE to mastering this technique." Vados continued. "But if you are able to overcome the learning curve, you'll be able to avoid any danger, no matter how severe. And so, I will guide you through each step of the training in a most meticulous fashion."

"So, you mean to tell me that your body moves without you having to think?" Hiccup asked in awe.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Vados replied.

Hiccup looked down and saw something he knew Vados wasn't going to like. And neither did he, for that matter.

"Uh, but Vados? It looks like you stepped in poop."

Looking down, Vados began to freak out as she saw that she did indeed step on the waste that was most likely left by one of the local animals in the area. She laughed sheepishly as she tried frantically to scrape it off her shoe on a nearby rock.

"Well, my feet may think for themselves, but I said nothing about my shoes!" Vados joked.

* * *

 _ **(And now, as promised, a little sneak peek at the potential story rewrite I've been planning for some time now. Hope you guys like it.)**_

* * *

 _ ***Initiating Sneak Peek!***_

* * *

 **"No! Don't Koromon, come back!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from the children and the five hunters-in-training. The camera pans and zooms in to show that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies in various places. Mainly on their belts or a backpack strap.

Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and seven rainbow colored lights beamed over them, causing them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

 **"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

 **"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

 **"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

 **"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

However, the transformation process was much different for Jaune and his friends. An image depicting the outlines of several humanoids wearing armor appeared on the screens of the devices Jaune and the others wielded. Dark blue for Jaune, pink for Zoe, light purple for Yang, silver for Ren, green for Neptune and yellow for Sun.

They each held up a hand that gained a glowing ring of barcode data and swiped the device across it. They began to glow with power as a new ability was unlocked for them.

" **Execute… SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** they yelled.

The barcodes spread all throughout their bodies as their clothes were shredded before taking on a completely white glow that made it impossible to see them. Within a special cocoon of sorts made of data, each member of this group was levitating between two sheets of data as armor that looks reminiscent to the image on their devices began to cover them from head to toe.

When it was done, they had all transformed into different Digimon that seemed to have elemental powers. Each human yelled the name of the Digimon that they had transformed into in this order. Jaune, Zoe, Yang, Ren, Sun and Neptune.

" **AGUNIMON!"**

Agunimon is a humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor. It draws deeply from its namesake, the fire god Agni, with its control over flames, while also associating with the legendary salamander and the elemental fire that folklore ascribes to it. It is equipped with the Flame Shoulder pauldrons and bears the Fire Spirit Mark on its mask and belt.

" **KAZEMON!"**

Kazemon is a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on her face. She wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above her navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. She also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

" **LOWEEMON!"**

Loweemon is a human woman almost completely encased in black and gold armor that has multiple parts that resemble the head and face of a lion. She carries a spear and a shield that looks like the face of an egyptian sphinx.

" **LOBOMON!"**

Lobomon is a Digimon that looks like a human man with blonde hair and wearing armor that looks like a man fused with a wolf. This armor is primarily white with lavender accents and he carries around a pair of energy swords. His left gauntlet also seems to function like a gun.

" **BEETLEMON!"**

Beetlemon is a large humanoid Digimon who has a large horn on its head. It is covered in a blue and yellow armor-like exoskeleton. It bears the emblem of the Spirit of Thunder on its cuisses and pronotum.

" **KUMAMON!"**

Kumamon is basically a little polar bear cub that looks like its made of snow. He's wearing military style armor on his head, chest, shoulders and feet, and carries a huge snowball launcher that looks like a quadruple barreled gun.

The light soon died down to reveal the children's Digimon along with Jaune and his friends in their new forms. All of the children were astounded by what we were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

One thing's certain, the fight is bound to get a lot more intense now.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, here's the new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it, because I put a lot of thought into all of this. Now, the preview there is meant for a story that I plan on rewriting, because the old one's overall plot just didn't feel right to me. That, or I might just use the frontier idea for a different story idea. Let me know what you thought of the sneak preview, tell me if you think this rewrite is a good idea, and I'll see you all next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Terribly sorry for the wait, everybody. But I hope you guys are happy that I put up a longer chapter for you all to read. Also, once again, I'd like to give a great big shout-out to HaretaSora - whom without their inspirational stories, this one would not have come to exist. Also, to those of you who sent in ideas for Dragons that the people of Universe 6 can befriend, I thank you all for your support. And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's get on to the chapter, shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Frost: The following is a non profit, fan based crossover. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also, How To Train Your Dragon and all of its characters are owned by DreamWorks. Please enjoy the show.**_

* * *

 _ **New Teachers And A God's Eternal Punishment!**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night on Fuwa's planet and all was quiet. Hiccup was asleep in what was probably the most comfortable bed he's ever slept on in his life. He still wasn't used to the life of Godhood, but he was slowly adjusting and still managing to destroy planets and such while keeping up with his training. He still has yet to go to the planet that Champa once called home, but he figured that was for the best.

However, not everyone was asleep that night. Vados was still wide awake even at this time of night, and was currently playing a strange game of strategy with the Oracle Fish that was assigned to Hiccup.

"Are you sure you're not pushing the lad too hard in his training?" Oracle Fish asked.

"No, I don't believe so. He asked for me to train him as hard as I possibly can, and I intend to do so." Vados replied, moving a piece on the board.

"Still, maybe you should tone down the difficulty level of his training just a little, don't you think? He's only been a Deity for less than a year, and he's nowhere near the level of all the other Gods of Destruction." Oracle Fish pointed out.

"I don't think that would be a very wise idea. Hiccup has shown remarkable progress in his training thus far, but he still has a long way to go before he can be seen as an equal amongst the other Gods. His home village, Berk, has always looked down upon them because he was different from them and seemed to go against their way as Vikings. And so, his overall growth as both a fighter and a person was severely limited. He seems to understand this and is trying very hard to prove himself not just to me and Zen-Oh-Sama, but to himself as well." Vados explained.

Looking to a small tree, Vados used it as an example to elaborate on her new God's improvement since becoming a figure of higher status than a simple Viking chief.

"If I were to gauge Hiccup's current power level now, I would rank it at… about the top of this tree. He desires to become stronger than even that so that he may not only be the God of Destruction our universe needs, but also to protect all of the dragons on his home planet along with those he holds dear to his heart. And so, I shall help him reach this goal."

"Awww, I see what you mean now. Just don't kill him, okay." Oracle Fish requested.

"My, this is a surprise! I've never known an Oracle Fish who cares about the well-being of other life forms." Vados said, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I like Hiccup. Ever since he became a God, I've been getting more snacks."

Vados giggled at that little piece of information.

"You greedy little fish, you!" she laughed teasingly.

Back in his bedroom, Hiccup lay asleep, unaware of the conversation that Vados was having with the Oracle Fish. But while his dreams were pleasant, they were painful as well. He dreamed of flying in the skies over Berk with Toothless, the Night Fury having a big, gummy smile as he flew with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Flying was once a way for Hiccup to feel truly free of the hardships he once faced on Berk. But now that Toothless is dead…

...It was merely a reminder of how truly alone he felt in the universe.

"Toothless…" mumbled Hiccup in his sleep.

A single tear fell from his eyes as he slept, mourning for his lost friend. Someone who he thought of as a brother. But he was completely unaware that in the afterlife, a place known simply as Otherworld, there was a plan being set in motion. One that involved several dragons and seven wish granting orbs.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that their souls remained intact despite the damage they took, and that I gave them new bodies to boot. I know this may seem unorthodox, but please, take them to Fuwa's planet tomorrow morning." instructed the one manning a large desk with stacks of papers and books on it.

Said individual is a giant of a man who looks like a gorilla in ceremonial robes that a priest or a shaman would wear in Japan. His skin is brown and his fur is a very light tan color. This is Enma, the one who passes judgement on all souls after they die and come through here. And the one he is talking to is known as the Grim Reaper. Most people just call him Grim.

Grim is a living skeleton in a black and red hooded robe. He has a rather large lower jaw bone that makes him look like he has a big chin, and his scythe was recently reforged. It's a seven foot tall pole that was black in color with bright green tribal writing engraved into it. It was blessed with a dragon fang core and made indestructible by being soaked in unicorn blood that was given willingly. The blade itself is now more ornate and two and a half feet long. It's forged from a combination of Vibranium, Adamantium and a shed tusk from a Great Bewilderbeast.

"I don't know why ya want me ta do dis, Mon, but I'll do as instructed." Grim said in a Jamaican accent.

He looked down as he felt one of the other occupants in the room give him a slight nudge. He looked down and smiled, already liking these majestic creatures.

"Don't you worry now, Mon. You'll see him again tomorrow mornin'. For now, get some rest." Grim said.

And with that, Grim and the five individuals with him went off to a separate room to rest for the night. While they went to rest, Enma turned the page in the book he was reading and came across the name of someone that really surprised him.

"Well, well, well! I thought he'd NEVER die!" Enma exclaimed in surprise.

He turned to one of his many helpers, a Capuchin Monkey wearing a smart looking tux and a hat with horns on the sides, and said the words that this monkey thought he'd never live to hear.

"Send in the former God of Destruction, Champa."

The monkey saluted and left to carry out his task. It wasn't long before the fat cat came striding into the judgement area like he owned the place. His arrogant smirk as present as it was before he died.

"About time you called me here, monkey face! Now, hurry up and revive me so I can go back and kill that viking brat and get my job back!" Champa demanded arrogantly.

However, he was unprepared for the surprising amount of pressure that was soon sent crashing down upon him. The source of this pressure? Enma himself! He was pissed the hell off at Champa and his attitude and was no stranger to how the former God behaved while he was alive.

It disgusted him! This pathetic excuse for a feline had absolutely ZERO RESPECT for anyone! Be it fellow deities, or even figures of higher authority than his own! The only reason he respected Zen-Oh was because he was scared of him!

Sure, Hiccup may call the little dude by a name like Zen-Chan, but he uses the name endearingly, addressing him as a friend rather than just his boss.

 **"YOU WILL BE SILENT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HAIRLESS FELINE! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS AROUND HERE, NO MATTER WHO YOU WERE IN LIFE!"** roared Enma. "Now, remain silent as I read off your sins in life, and review the good things you've done while alive."

Enma turned his attention to the page that held Champa's information and put on his reading glasses. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Champa, former God of Destruction for Universe 6, you have been brought to this plane to be judged and assigned to either your eternal paradise, or sentenced to eternal damnation. Your actions are as follows. The good you have done: not available. Your sins: Gluttony, selfishness, gluttony, disrespect to all those around you, needless destruction, threatening the balance of creation and destruction for your universe, gluttony, and finally, being cruel to really. Cute. Puppies! And those are just to name a few!"

"Wait a minute here, you said gluttony three times!" Champa exclaimed.

Enma merely leveled a piercing glare at the former destroyer.

"It is your most prominent sin. Now, as per the rules of the Judgement Station, you shall now be assigned to your eternal damnation! Farewell, Champa!"

The gorilla pushed a red button on his desk and a black portal opened up beneath Champa. Being completely unprepared for the sudden hole opening underneath his feet, he was powerless to do anything but fall, even forgetting that he could fly. Champa screamed even louder than he ever has in his life as he fell and saw the things that could only be described as his worst nightmare.

Fields of healthy foods like broccoli, carrots, lettuce, rivers that had fresh water instead of sweet drinks like soda and lemonade, but most of all… cue booming voice... EXERCISE EQUIPMENT!

 **"Is it too late to say I'm SOOOOORRREEEEEEEEE?!"** screamed Champa.

He was cut off by a spatch of broccoli shoving itself into his mouth before being dragged off to a treadmill to do some much needed running. Champa had best prepare himself, because his eternal torture is only just beginning.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

"Okay, Vados, so what's on the agenda today? More training, I presume?" Hiccup asked.

He and Vados had gone to a clearing so that they wouldn't risk damaging the house they were staying at, even though Vados had mentioned that repairing something as simple as a house was no problem for her. her to repair. But Hiccup decided that doing something like this when they train would be better.

He didn't want to cause any unnecessary damage to Fuwa's home or the planet during his training or his stay here, so he decided to take his training to a safe distance every day.

Vados, however, shook her head in a negative fashion.

"Not today, Hiccup. I can tell that your body hasn't quite adapted to the use of your God Ki, so this month shall be spent resting with moderate exercise so you can let your body adapt to your godly power. In the meantime, you shall also be meeting some new people who shall be helping in your training." Vados explained.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this information and was about to inquire what it is that Vados meant by that. However, a new voice stopped him from doing so.

"She's talking about us, Lord Hiccup."

Hiccup looked behind Vados and saw several new people gathered on the planet. And they all certainly seemed to be unusual in their own way.

The first of these people is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor.

Next up is a boy who is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. His hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga and Tarble's in anime. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans that Vados told Hiccup about earlier, before they were conscripted by Frieza. He appears to be a very young, teenage boy, around 17 to 19 years of age, although he could be much older since Vados told Hiccup that Saiyans physically age at a much slower rate.

' _Could he… possibly be a Saiyan?'_ Hiccup mentally asked himself.

The third person here is someone who doesn't look very human at all. He is very sleek and unimposing in appearance, And seems to be only a head taller than the one who Hiccup thinks is a Saiyan. His neck and face are a pale blue like his torso and head. Also, his arms and hands are dark blue while his legs and tail are a light black. His wrists are smooth as well. His center chest and the top of his head are a very brightly and more bolded blue as opposed to his arms and hands.

Next is a short girl (slightly taller than the boy) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Her eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows.

Next is another girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than the previous girl. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair that is up in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Hiccup sensed great power coming from these two girls. Much more than any of the humans that inhabit his planet, so he guessed that these two must be Saiyans as well. But until he can get them to admit to being them, Hiccup only has speculation to go on.

The next of these individuals is definitely not what Hiccup would classify as human. He is a very tall and well-muscled man. Seemingly customary for his species in Universe 6, his skin is pine green in color as opposed to the standard green of youthful Universe 7 Namekians. Overall, this guy looks very similar to Piccolo, an alien species that Vados told him about, except with a smaller nose and somewhat broader jawline. His clothing consists of beige pants, dull brown boots, and a long flowing turquoise vest. His vest is secured by a yellow sash tied in a knot at his left hip.

The last individual is a large Namekian, similar to another one from Universe 7 that Vados showed him, Lord Slug. He is considerably taller than his fellow Namekian. His skin is a pine green color instead of the standard green color of Universe 7 Namekians. His outfit consists of a long, dark brown vest with a beige sash tied around the midsection, black underwear, white gloves, and brown boots.

Hiccup actually gasped and jumped back as he covered his eyes, now understanding that the last Namekian wasn't wearing any pants.

"GAH! NAMEK! Do you even OWN pants anymore?! I will buy you a pair!" gasped Hiccup.

This prompted a round of boisterous laughter from the gathered warriors and Vados, including the pantless Namekian in question. It seems he didn't mind walking around without pants on.

"I told you he'd be freaked out by your choice of attire, Pirina." laughed the first Namekian.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you fifty Zeni, Saonel. I'll get it to you next pay day." the newly named Pirina replied.

Once they got their laughter mostly under control, Vados placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and guided him to the group.

"Oh, lighten up, Hiccup. Just think of them as wrestler trunks. Anyway, these warriors will be helping me to teach you more about fighting and doing your job as a Destroyer. Allow me to introduce you to the Universe's Greatest Assassin, Hit,"

She gestured to the purple man who gave a brief nod in greeting.

"The three Saiyans from Planet Sadala, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale," she said, pointing to the boy, the girl with wild hair, and the tan girl in that order.

"Hello, Lord Hiccup. It's an honor to meet you in person. Vados has told us much about you." Cabba greeted politely.

Caulifla gave Hiccup a light punch on the arm in greeting, grinning at the prospect of teaching a literal God how to fight.

"Hey there, Hic! Looks like you're going to be my little protege from now on, just like Kale here!" she exclaimed while Kale just yelped and ducked behind Caulifla, peeking out shyly from behind her fellow Saiyan.

"The man who looks like he's crossed with a lizard is called Frost. He's a former villain who is looking for a chance at redemption, and believes that helping you learn to control your power is the perfect first step." Vados explained, waving over the lizard man.

Frost frowned and walked closer before conveying his message to Hiccup with his eyes. The message being 'don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're a god.'

Hiccup immediately understood and nodded with a confident smirk.

"And of course, you've already met Saonel and his compatriot, Pirina. They're Namekians from our universe who volunteered to help teach you the arts of Ki Manipulation and sorcery." Vados explained.

"I'm most honored to make your acquaintance." Saonel said, shaking hands with Hiccup.

But the young god groaned as Pirina ruffled his hair with a big grin as he said "Good to be here teaching ya what we know, Shrimp!"

Hiccup just looked up at his new teachers and smiled. He just knew his training was going to get even more intense than it was before. And you know what he says to that?

"Don't hold back when training me, guys! I can take it!" Hiccup declared.

"First, you should take a hot bath in the hot springs to get ready for some surprise visitors we'll be having later today. Come along, Hiccup." Vados instructed.

With that, Vados began leading Hiccup to the hot springs that she had set up so her new god could bathe in comfort. Especially when he needed to relax his often sore muscles after training.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I've been thinking of rewriting another one of my earlier stories later on, and I've set up a poll so I can show you guys a sample chapter of how I wanted it to go. If you don't mind voting, that would be most appreciated. But for now, I'll see you all next time in the next story I'm gonna update.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**And hello everyone, it is I your favorite prehistoric author, SaurusRock625! And I'm back again with another chapter of this story for all of you to read. I know it's been awhile since we've had one of these, but at long last, we are back again!**_

 _ **Pirina: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT, FAN BASED STORY! DRAGONBALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, AND DRAGON BALL SUPER ARE ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! ALSO, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON IS OWN BY THE PEOPLE OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATION!**_

* * *

 _ **A Super Saiyan God!**_

* * *

Ah, the hot springs. A nice place for anyone to take a relaxing soak or a hot bath before any important formal or social event. The warm water helps to relax sore muscles and dull away pain from a fight. They especially help to soothe aching scar tissue such as the stuff that litters Hiccup's body.

The hot water for these springs are flowing from the mouth of a statue that was carved in the form of a Prehistoric Dragon that created a nice hot waterfall that was perfect for rinsing off soap.

"And do you find the water pleasing, Hiccup?" Vados asked from her spot on the shores of the spring.

"Yes, it's very nice. The temperature's perfect." Hiccup replied, leaning against a cropping of rocks.

"Glad to hear it!" chirped Vados.

Hiccup groaned and lowered himself a little deeper into the water. This was his first ever bath in water this nice in his life and he's in a fine mood because of it. But he still needed to know about a few things about his own neighboring universe. The same one Vados told him about.

"Hey Vados, there are Saiyans in Universe 7, right? Where do they live exactly?" Hiccup asked.

Vados willed her staff to appear and began to search Universe 7 for these Saiyans that she remembered from that tournament that Lord Beerus and her former lord held not too long ago. Eventually, her eyes settled on a familiar blue planet.

"For the most part, the survivors of the Saiyans in Universe 7 have relocated in sector 4072-Green on planet 877. You and the indigenous life there know this world as Planet Earth." Vados reported.

"Planet Earth? Seems a bit strange that they'd relocate to the planet where I live, and I just know it has some history to it. A while back you told me that the destroyer for Universe 7 wiped out some creatures call Dinosaurs, but he graciously spared their world. That was Earth, wasn't it?" Hiccup asked, trying to remember that particular lecture.

But rather than answer that question, Vados continued on with her report.

"However, it seems as though one of the Earth's Saiyans, Goku, he's the one who defeated Frost's counterpart in Universe 7, Frieza, is currently not there."

That information alone was enough to make Hiccup yelp in surprise and fall backwards into the water. He sprang back up with eyes as wide as dinner plates, his mind barely able to process this new and startling information.

"HE DEFEATED FROST'S COUNTERPART?!"

It seemed impossible to the young God of Destruction, and who could blame him? Frost is one of the strongest fighters in his universe, so it makes sense that his universal counterpart should be just as strong, if not stronger.

Vados gasped and turned away with a rather large and vivid blush on her face. Seems like she's seen something she shouldn't have.

"The water's not that deep, Hiccup." she said simply.

Hiccup looked down as he wondered what his angel was talking about, but yelped and quickly sank back into the water as he realized he just unintentionally gave Vados a full show. Only the top half of his head remained above water as he blushed in embarrassment. Raising the rest of his head above water, he tried to change the subject.

"So you were telling me about a Saiyan who somehow bested this Frieza guy?"

"Yes. As I said before, his name is Goku. Though Kakarot is his given Saiyan name. And at the moment he appears to be doing some kind of training on the North King Kai's world." Vados replied.

Hiccup wasn't confused in the slightest as Fuwa had already told him about the type of hierarchy among the Kais. The lowest ranking Kais in the pecking order are the King Kais who oversee the workings of their own sections of the universe. Their job is to watch for any threats to the universe and report to the Grand Kai, who is their leader. Above them are the Supreme Kais. Like the King Kais, there are four of them in total and they are the ones who are often sent to dispatch anyone who threatens the balance of the universe.

And above them is the most powerful of their race. The Dai-Kaiô: their benevolent leader who spends much of their time either relaxing or training in times of peace. And of course, outranking all of them is the God of Destruction. Though some Gods of Destruction treat the Supreme Kai as equals with a mutual trust rather than as people who are lower on the pecking order.

Swimming to the shore, Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's peculiar. Can you show me what he looks like?" Hiccup asked.

Wordlessly, Vados tapped the bottom of her staff on the ground and materialized a viewing screen that showed a familiar scene of Goku fighting Frieza. To Hiccup it looked like a buff man wearing an orange and blue martial arts GI that was tattered from taking so much damage.

"So that's Goku… during his battle with Frieza, I take it?" Hiccup asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, that's correct." Vados replied.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed a little further. Something seemed off about this Goku fellow. If he's a Saiyan, then why is his hair yellow instead of black?

"Vados? Didn't you tell me that Saiyan hair is supposed to be black?" Hiccup asked.

"Saiyans possess the ability to transform dramatically in order to increase the level of power they possess. It's only been recently discovered in our universe, but in Universe 7 it was forgotten for generations up until this point. They call it Super Saiyan, I believe." she explained. "And Goku has the ability to go even further than that. Even harnessing God Ki in order to transform into a Super Saiyan God."

"There's really a Super Saiyan God?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes indeed, Hiccup." Vados replied.

With a single tap of her staff, the viewing screen dematerialized. At the same time, Hiccup got out of the water and wrapped himself in a bathrobe before walking out to the balcony.

"A Super Saiyan God…!" He said to himself, intrigued by such a thing. "It seems like a long shot, but if I can figure out how you achieve such a form, I might be able to help Cabba and the others get even stronger."

He leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared out into the pink sky of Fuwa's home planet. His mind was made up. And we all know that when a God of Destruction says they're going to do something, it gets done!

"Vados, you said that we have a meeting with Zen-Oh-Sama in a couple of months. With his approval, how long would it take us to get to Universe 7 from his palace and then to North Kai's world?" Hiccup asked.

"Approximately one hour and forty six seconds in total." Vados replied.

"IT'S REALLY THAT FAR AWAY?!" gasped Hiccup with eyes the size of dinner plates. "So about the length of your average cartoon special. Agh, I hate long flights! They're just not the same without Toothless!"

Vados looked at her lord in sympathy, knowing and understanding just how close he was with the Night Fury before his death. She couldn't really say she understood how he felt, but she knows that there's a special surprise for him later today. Hiccup sighed and turned away from the balcony for a moment, refocusing on what he needs to do.

"But what choice is there? If Zen-Oh-Sama approves, I'll suck it up and go." Hiccup said before asking "Vados, can you let me know when these guests you mentioned arrive?"

"Of course, Hiccup." Vados replied.

With that, she left in order to allow Hiccup to get dressed. Plus to prepare a special surprise for him.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **It's not a very long chapter, I understand. But at least I managed to write something for it, right? Anyway, I have some questions for you guys to answer.**_

 _ **1.) Which dragon should Kale, Caulifla, Cabba, Frost, and Hit befriend? (Your choices are the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback, and the Deadly Nadder.)**_

 _ **2.) Should I regenerate Toothless' lost tailfin upon his revival?**_

 _ **3.) Should I give the Universe 6 Saiyans a transformation similar to Super Saiyan Blue?**_


End file.
